


Get Your Wish

by 1cobaltDream



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Assassins AU, Brief Violence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yuki is a little unhinged, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1cobaltDream/pseuds/1cobaltDream
Summary: In which Kyo is an assassin for higher, Yuki is also an assassin that keeps killing Kyo's targets before he can finish the job.So yeah, fucking Yuki in the back seat of a stolen car outside of Beijing was a really stupid thing to do.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Other(s), Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	1. A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say I have no idea where this one came from but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Some violence, some blood, some questionable actions on both Yuki and Kyo's part.

Everyone has their obsession  
Consuming thoughts, consuming time  
They hold high their prized possession  
That defines the meaning of their lives

You are mine

You Are Mine– Mutemath

/./././././

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyo never claimed to be a smart man. But even  _ he  _ knew that fucking Yuki in the back seat of a stolen car just outside of Beijing was definitely a stupid thing to do. And really, if Kyo had taken a second to just,  _ think  _ about it, maybe he wouldn’t have wound up in this situation, half naked, gagged and bound, arms tied behind his back and tossed into the trunk of said stolen car while Yuki gleefully turned up the music on the radio to drown out the sounds of Kyo’s feet kicking away at the interior of the trunk, driving over every pothole taking every sharp turn and slamming on the breaks so hard the tires squealed.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. A single target, a single shot, a quick shallow grave and maybe some coffee at the tiny diner Kyo liked to visit after missions to decompress after a long day of smiling, of lying and of honey pot missions that require Kyo to be sweet, to be coy and to be available for anything the target wants from him, so long as Kyo gathers the information he needs before disposing of the target, right outside of Beijing.

It was going well. Very well. Which in itself should have been an indicator that things were going to go to shit, very quickly.

Kyo only had to kiss the target once (or maybe it was twice?) softly and with some tongue before the door was violently ripped open, the target getting dragged out kicking and screaming before a single shot rang out in the still night before Kyo could even comprehend what was happening. It was silly really, the more and more Kyo had thought about it. He was trained for combat, trained to be ready for any situation, for anything that could possibly go wrong.

Having all his targets stolen and killed before Kyo could get anything out of them by his jealous ex–boyfriend was _not_ something Kyo was prepared to deal with, no matter how many times or much training he’s had.

And he’s had a  _ lot  _ of training.

“What the fuck?!” Kyo screeches before Yuki is climbing into the back seat next to him, the gun he tosses to the front seat of the car so casually that Kyo is almost jealous. It’s almost like Yuki didn’t  _ just  _ kill Kyo’s target before Kyo could get anything out of him, like he didn’t just fuck up  _ weeks  _ of hard work.

“Shut up,” Yuki says, his eyes narrowed to angry slits as Kyo scrambles to get away, his back pushing right up against the door on the opposite side of the car. He catches the punch Kyo tries to throw at him and uses that as leverage to pull him closer, moving quick as lighting to pin Kyo’s legs down with his knees and curling one hand around Kyo’s neck to pull him closer.

He looks the same way Kyo had last seen him, months ago through the scope of his gun, staring right back, his eyes burning holes into Kyo’s, backed into a corner and angry about it too.

Kyo broke up with him that day. Told him it was over while Yuki threw his head back and laughed in his face before they fucked right there, on a shitty bed in a shitty hotel room somewhere in Argentina.

Kyo’s broken up with him a total of eight times and yeah, maybe there’s a pattern somewhere here.

But Kyo was resolute this time, everyone knew that honey pot missions were where all the money was these days. They were the most dangerous, the most difficult but the best paid. Honey pot missions were the type of missions only those with enough grit and determination take, the type of missions that only the most dedicated eat up.

Or the most desperate. 

Kyo has taken on a grand total of seven, and each and every one somehow ends up like this, with his targets all killed by Yuki before Kyo could complete  _ any  _ honey pot missions. With Kyo throwing his head back and scrabbling for purchase as Yuki slams into him again and again until Kyo is a wanton mess at Yuki’s fingertips. Sometimes Kyo is on his back, sometimes on his knees, or even sometimes on his side, however way Yuki wants him, however way Kyo  _ lets  _ Yuki have him.

Today, Kyo is riding Yuki into the back seat of a stolen car outside of Beijing, one hand fisted in Yuki’s hair so Kyo can jerk his head up to kiss him, while Yuki digs bruises into Kyo’s hips, hissing and grunting each time Kyo rises and slams down again and again. He fucks into Kyo like he’s somehow starved for it, like he’s been lying in wait for the moment Kyo was ready for him to swoop in and steal away.

His hands are possessive on Kyo’s body, his eyes are dark and his teeth leave marks wherever they meet Kyo’s skin. He rips at Kyo’s clothes, even though he’s already buried deep inside him, almost like he wants nothing between him and Kyo’s flesh. He lets go of Kyo’s hip long enough to wrap a hand around Kyo’s cock, stroking long and hard, just the way Kyo likes it before his other hand wraps around Kyo’s neck, pulling him down for a long biting kiss, squeezing to cut of Kyo’s air flow and before he knows it, before he’s ready, Kyo is coming violently between them, his mind whiting out his mouth falling open in a strangled scream.

Usually after they’re done, Yuki likes to kiss him all over, likes to soothe the bruises that bloom across Kyo’s skin with his lips, his tongue. He likes to run his fingers across every part of Kyo, likes to reach between Kyo’s legs and likes to slide inside with his fingers. He told Kyo once, that he loves when Kyo is filled to the brim with him, likes to feel it with his fingers, likes to watch it leak out, no matter how many times Kyo tells him how fucking gross it is.

Only this time Yuki doesn’t do that, which, in hindsight, should have been a big red fucking flag.

Instead while Kyo’s body feels like it’s jelly, twitching and stated, Yuki pulls out of him and lays him on his stomach across the entirety of the back seat while Kyo slowly comes down from his orgasm. It was almost loving, the way Yuki’s fingers ran across Kyo’s skin. He tugs Kyo’s pants back up and buttons it, even does up the zipper and just as he moves to hover over him, Kyo lazily turns his face to receive the kiss he knew was coming.

The kiss he  _ thought  _ was coming.

Instead a cloth is shoved into his mouth, his arms violently pulled behind his back and tied extra tight with a rope for good measure. Kyo tries to kick, tries to buck him off but Yuki has always been quicker, faster and smarter, no matter how much Kyo refuses to admit it. Yuki quickly grabs a hold of Kyo’s legs, jabs the pressure points to render them temporarily useless and quickly ties those together too.

He drags Kyo from the car, half naked and bound and dumps him onto the ground, whistling cheerfully as he moves to grab the keys and gun from the front while Kyo’s muffled screams steadily grow louder.

Kyo tries to calm down, tries to assess the situation, but it’s kinda hard when Yuki is suddenly there, bent over him and cheerfully asking if he was comfortable before harshly tugging him up and half dragging, half carrying Kyo over to the back of the car. That’s when Kyo sees his target, half hidden in the brush and is kind of upset he never got to use the brand new shovel he bought a couple days before to dig his human trafficking ass a shallow grave.

He doesn’t get to ponder this however, not with the way he’s unceremoniously tossed into the truck. He gives Yuki the nastiest glare he can muster, to which Yuki only grins back and says almost lovingly– “Comfortable?”– before he slams the truck closed before Kyo could try kicking him in the face.

So yeah, fucking Yuki in the back seat of a stolen car outside of Beijing was a  _ really  _ stupid thing to do.

/././././

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Got You On My Mind

I was out one night when I saw you  
And you froze me where I stood  
I would hate you, I would hate you if I could

I would hate you if I could– Turnover

/./././././

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki drives over every pothole he sees, hits every curb, takes every sharp turn and violently slams on the breaks at every chance he gets.

He just drives and drives and drives for as long as he can, blaring the music so loud even his own ears are ringing to drown out the sound of Kyo’s kicks to the inside of the trunk until he finally stops hours later. Yuki knew he'd stop kicking away eventually, it was only a question of when, and if he's being honest, Yuki was surprised he lasted as long as he did.

The car finally runs out of gas at exactly the place Yuki calculated it would hours and hours after that.

When it sputters to a stop, Yuki takes his time cleaning the inside of the car, whistles happily as he does it, even though he’s still shaking in rage, even though his hands are achy and cramped with how hard and long he had gripped the steering wheel as he drove.

When he's done he tosses everything he used to clean the car into a bag before moving around to the back of the car and gives it two sharp knocks when Kyo starts up again, effectively silencing Kyo’s angry kicks with that universal signal of ‘public area, don’t cause a scene unless you want us both caught’.

When the kicking stops he considers letting Kyo out, considers  _ maybe  _ apologizing, that maybe this was a little too cruel, even for him.

But then he remembers that Kyo broke up with him eight different times and has since taken seven honey pot missions, has kissed seven different people, broke his heart again and again without remorse and still has the gall to act like he’s surprised that Yuki would be angry each and every time.

It’s enough for him to toss the keys as far as he can in a random direction, enough for him to walk away and over to the car he had parked a little ways away earlier that day, when he came up with this plan. 

He gets into the other car and drives away.

He drives slowly this time, avoids the potholes and the curbs, takes the short way around and doesn’t play any music. He doesn’t turn the corners too quick and doesn’t slam on the breaks either.

He stops for a bit, down at the little diner Kyo had liked so much, parked at the far end of the parking lot, beneath some withering trees, and takes a moment to just breathe before going in. 

He sits at Kyo’s favorite spot and orders a tea instead of coffee from Kyo’s favorite waitress, a pretty young thing that blushes when Yuki smiles extra wide and compliments the way she styled her hair.

Yuki  _ hates  _ everything about her.

Hates that Kyo loves this diner, hates that Kyo loves to sit in this spot and hates that Kyo likes to have his order taken by this girl.

Yuki hates that Kyo runs away from him now, hates that he keeps trying to break up with him and hates how easily Kyo could marry this girl if he really wanted to; could lead a normal life with this normal girl and make normal friends.

Seven honey pot missions.

That’s seven people Kyo has kissed thus far, seven people who aren’t Yuki. People that Yuki personally saw to it that they died quick and easy instead of slow and violent like Yuki would have preferred. They were all criminals, every target was a criminal, a drug kingpin, a human trafficker, a crooked politician, powerful people with the right connections to hide their wicked ways.

They had all kissed Kyo, laid their hands on him in some way, had all touched and tasted what was never theirs.

What  _ apparently  _ wasn’t Yuki’s either.

Breaking up with Yuki because Kyo hated him, Yuki can understand. Maybe Kyo didn’t love him anymore, maybe he found someone new (he hadn’t, Yuki would have known) or maybe he was even bored of Yuki. Any of these reasons Yuki could accept.

But breaking up with Yuki with no apparent reason other than for honey pot money? Despite the way he  _ looks  _ at Yuki? Full of heat, full of longing, full of love? Despite the way he reaches for Yuki, despite the way he kisses Yuki with such emotion, such heat?

Despite the way he came after Yuki, time and time again, chased him across the world as the enemy until he finally joined Yuki’s organization, just to keep his eyes on him?

Throwing away years of what they had, for  _ honey pot mission money _ ?

Yuki couldn’t accept that.

_ Wouldn’t  _ accept that.

Yuki sits there in that diner, with a cup of tea he never drank, staring out of the window until the waitress comes by to bid him goodbye, that her shift is over but he would be taken care of by someone else.

It’s those words,  _ someone else _ , that make Yuki’s eyes slide over to her at last.

She really  _ is  _ a pretty thing, tiny and kind, and everything Yuki wasn’t.

He smiles at her as she leaves and wonders if Kyo was already back at his hotel room, if he was spitting mad and ready for blood, if he found the file Yuki had left on his bed, filled to the brim with the information he needed from the target Yuki had shot and flung into the bushes. Yuki wonders if Kyo has showered yet, if he had washed his body clean of Yuki, if he put on new clothes, something with a high collar and long sleeves to hide the marks Yuki had pressed into his skin.

Yuki wonders, if Kyo would come after him, wonders if he would even want to. Wonders if maybe this was the last straw, if he’ll come to break up with him a ninth time.

Because every time they collide like this, rough and indecent, Yuki wouldn’t even know they were dating again until Kyo would say ‘I’m breaking up with you.’ like he did in Argentina. It was enough to make him laugh then and enough to make him laugh now. Like fucking in the back seat of a car or in a shitty hotel or in a back alley or under the loud music in an alcove of a bar was grounds for dating again.

And maybe for Kyo it was, he had always worn his heart on his sleeve and it’s no surprise to Yuki that sometimes, Kyo just  _ doesn’t get it. _

The sun would rise in an hour.

Yuki orders a new tea to replace his cold one, this time to go.

There’s a lot of hiding places in Beijing, but Kyo isn’t as stupid as he thinks he is. 

Kyo was sure to show up soon to break Yuki’s heart again and accept another honey pot mission for Yuki to foil.

Only this time Yuki wont let him. He’ll keep this up for a long as he can, forever if he really has to. Because now that Yuki had him, now that he’s kissed him, touched him, tasted him, Yuki knew he’d never be able to let him go again.

He’d said as such, years ago that night when Kyo kissed him on that balcony in Madrid. It had been surprisingly cool and Yuki had spent that whole night across the way, watching Kyo catwalk the electrical lines to the building where he made quick work of his target under the cover of darkness.

Yuki had always watched Kyo.

Stayed his hand, his trigger finger, and liked to just sit and watch Kyo move, liked to see for his own eyes the way Kyo did his work and the way Kyo would angle his head, shift his shoulders and flick his eyes over to where Yuki would be hidden away, always aware at the last moment that he was being watched.

That night had changed everything.

Yuki watched as Kyo made his way over to him, sticking to shadows, catwalking power lines and vaulting across rooftops to finally reach him on that balcony.

He  _ warned  _ Kyo, warned him what it would mean to lean over that balcony and kiss him. He told him then, that if this was going to happen, they were as good as married because the moment Kyo lays his hands on Yuki, the moment Kyo’s lips catch Yuki’s, they would be in it for life. Because Yuki wasn’t a man who lived his life fast, wild and free. Yuki was a man with a routine, a man who woke up every morning with a plan in place and a destination with a target awaiting the other end of his gun. Yuki was a man who had very very few things that he liked, muchless loved.

And with each and every time Yuki knowingly deviated from his plans, his destinations, his targets just to catch a _glimpse_ of Kyo, Yuki had known that once he had him, he’d never let him go.

He told Kyo, that night, that there would be no going back.

And Kyo had given him that look, that damnable smirk that made Yuki’s legs weak, and recklessly kissed him.

Then he broke up with Yuki in a park somewhere in Tokyo in the softly falling snow.

/././././././

.

.

.

.

.

Yuki gives a wide smile to the girl who rings him up for his drinks and watches her flush a deep red when he tells her that he enjoyed her service and that he hopes she’ll be there to serve him for his next visit.

When he leaves the sun begins to rise and he turns away from it to get into his car.

He’s still angry, still hurting and still bitter about the easy way Kyo would say again and again time after time that it was over, that they were done.

He starts up the engine and wonders briefly where he’ll find Kyo next, if Kyo would chase him down at the end of the earth again to try and break up with him again or if Yuki would have to chase him down and kill whoever the poor bastard will be that lays their hands on Kyo.

All Yuki knows, is that no matter what he will once again be the main focus in Kyo’s mind, will be the only thing he thinks about from here on out, even if and when he accepts another honeypot mission.

It’s a pattern now, a routine and Yuki is a man of routine, is a master at it even. And there would be no way Kyo wouldn’t know how it’ll end the moment he accepts another honeypot mission. There’s no way he would be able to think of anything  _ but  _ Yuki.

Which suits Yuki just fine.

Because that’s the way it should be.

It’s how it is for Yuki, after all.

/./././././

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Hang out with me!](https://fashionredalert.tumblr.com)


End file.
